Harry Potter: Wyvern and Grim
by gov the scoffer
Summary: Dementors drifted past his cell again, they came every night, making sure the prisoners were subdued and weak. They usually lingered before Harry's holding place to feed. Padfoot pressed his muzzle through the bars and huffed in his ear. Harry sighed and wiped at his eyes. "They didn't believe me Padfoot. They didn't even give me a chance. I will die here and they won't care."
1. Chapter 1

Screaming and darkness in his mind. Cold. Fear. Panic. Hopelessness. The dementors were back.

The young man laying on the dirty cot in the corner of the room shivered and clutched his hands over his ears to block out the sounds in his head. Dark shoulder length hair fell down obscuring his face, except where it stood up in the back like it always had, for some strange reason no amount of filth or grime could make it lay down. It didn't really matter if his eyes were closed or open, his glasses were gone, where he had lost them he didn't really know, all he knew was that once he woke up here they weren't on his person and he couldn't see anything more than dark blurs.

He had been here four months before he lost track of time.

The Dementors drifted past his cell again, they came every night, making sure the prisoners were subdued and weak. They usually lingered before his holding place to feed. He could feel himself slipping away, going mad, he could fight them at first, thinking for some strange reason against all evidence that someone was going to come for him, that someone would save him. Those thoughts had long gone, and the day he realized no one was coming was the day he stopped counting.

He was innocent. But since when did that matter? Half the people in the muggle prisons were innocent, why had he thought that Azkaban would be any different? His name was Harry Potter. He was 15 years old. He had been convicted of joining Voldemort's forces by none other than Albus Dumbledore and had been sentenced to life without the possibility of parole. He had been betrayed by everyone and everything he had ever cared about. The boy repeated this to himself even as the screaming became louder and words from a woman long dead came to him. He clenched his teeth together and tried to hold on a little longer, but it was pointless. Everything went black and he lost himself to the void.

"James! Hey, James! Wake up, I smell the rats, they're close! Mooney told me about this place under the foxgloves, the rats like it there, I bet if we roust them we could get a few, they creep across my cage at night you know, I try to bite them but I always miss, there is a storm cloud in my head, the rats like it there, they gnaw it like wood chips, my mind that is, before the dark things come, maybe Lilly could get us out Prongs, she got us out once... James are you awake? Are you asleep? James!"

Harry opened his eyes and groaned, his headache was back in full force. He tried to ignore the person in the other cell next to his. Sirius Black was just a shadow even when he squinted but he already knew what he looked like, he had seen a picture of him before, two actually, one of the man he had been and one of the man he was now, Harry had come to like the poor wreck, even though most of the times he was like this, half mad, lost in the past, speaking to him as though he was James Potter. Carefully he pulled himself to his feet and leaned against the stone wall. The cold didn't help, but at least it was a few degrees warmer than the floor.

"James! James turn into Prongs and we can have a row! Would that cheer you up mate? Don't let them get ya down, the Slytherins always try to but we show em don't we? Come on we will show em!"

Harry smiled sadly and put his hand up to his face, pushing on his eyelids to help alleviate the pain. Dementors always had this effect on him. Without his wand there was very little he could do about it.

"You go ahead Padfoot, I will be along soon..."

Sirius grinned and then a moment later there was a shaggy black dog standing where he had been a moment before. He pressed himself against the bars of their respective cells and whined. Harry sighed and went over to pet him. It helped in some stupid primal way, it provided some form of comfort. Running his hands through the warm dirty fur of the mut that was his Godfather, Harry sat down again, closing his eyes and trying to think of something other than the darkness. The man beside him was innocent, just like he, Harry, was also innocent.

How he knew this Harry couldn't explain, all he knew was that once, he had been speaking to Sirius Black up close and had looked into his eyes for a moment, and he had seen things that he could only describe as memories. He had seen a young handsome man that looked like him, and a beautiful woman with red hair. He had seen two rowdy teenagers and a plump little boy that followed them. He had seen a pale black haired man that was being tormented. He had seen a full moon and a werewolf in the company of a stag, a dog, and a rat.

He had seen fire and death, and a bitter betrayal.

They were alike in more ways than one, and both had been wronged by the same man.

Padfoot pressed his muzzle through the bars and huffed in his ear. Harry leaned away from him and chuckled. Patting his nose and giving him some leftovers he had kept back from his last meal. Sirius was sick and needed the food more than he did.

"They didn't believe me Padfoot... They didn't even give me a chance... I will die here and they won't care... Why is my life like this? Why didn't they believe me? Didn't they know me better?"

Harry didn't even realize he had been speaking until Sirius put a thin skeletal hand out to grip his shoulder.

"It will be alright pup, you'll see, hell, we got out of worse than this, your dear old dad and I, we can get out of here, don't give up yet."

Harry felt a rush of gratitude that Serius remembered who he was and when they were.

He sighed and wiped at his eyes. The hand squeezed reassuringly.

"Come on pup, let's work on making you into an animagus eh? It helps, it really does, the Dementors can't get at you so much when you are a dog or a cat, come on, give it a try."

"I have been trying Padfoot, it's hard enough if you have a wand, without one its impossible."

"Nearly impossible, not absolutely impossible, come on, give it a go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this is shaping up to be one of my most popular fanfictions ever! Just a note I feed off of reviews, also if you like my darker more serious take on stories let me know, I have many others across different fandoms you would enjoy. By the way, I also have an animated movie in the works called Dagon Troll World Chronicles if you want to check it out, just go look up it's title and you will find it everywhere, we have a kickstarter up that would fund the rest of the movie, got about 45 minutes on it finished... Anyway, disclaimer, I like everyone else on here don't own the franchise Harry Potter, or I would already be rich by now... Oh yea, this is an Alternate Universe fanfic, Serius never escaped, Peter Pettigrew didn't play much of a part in Voldemort's resurrection, he is still with Ron. Everything except for TPOA happened right up until Harry's 15th birthday when it all went to hell in a handbasket.**

The Dementors came once more, draining them both, but leaving off of the other man before long in favor of the irresistible despair in the younger prisoner. The promise of feasting and gorging was too much for them to ignore. When they were finished, Harry Potter was blind, deaf and dumb to his Godfather's voice. Hours passed before he came back to himself. He didn't bother to open his eyes this time or move from his place on the ground. This was his life now, fear and sadness was a part of it, there was no reason to fight anymore. Everyone he had fought for hated him, everyone he had trusted had betrayed him. He curled in on himself and tried to banish the chill in his bones. He was not the chosen one. He wasn't a hero. He was just a kid, and that was what pained him so much. Ron and Hermione and all of his friends had abandoned him. Nothing he had believed had been true. The one man he had looked up to and given unquestioning loyalty had put him here knowing he was innocent.

The memory of that final shattering replayed itself again and again. He had walked into the headmaster's office willingly, he had listened as Dumbledore explained about the Horcruxes, told him of everything that Voldemort had planned, stressed the desperate need to prepare against the coming battle and destruction of their enemy. It was then that Harry learned about what Snape had found during the lessons into Occlumency, the bits and pieces of information he had not been able to hide from the potions master came into the light, how Voldemort had become aware of the connection, how the puzzle was now solved.

He had never heard Dumbledore explain things so clearly, he was thrilled and honored to know that the older man trusted him this much, how he regarded him as an equal in this war for the first time in his life. He had thought as the conversation wound down that they would be discussing battle plans and strategies.

And he was right.

Turns out there had been a reason he had the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. A reason he could talk to snakes. There was a Horcrux inside of him, and that made him a threat. At first, he had mistaken the fear in Dumbledores eyes for concern, but then he realized the truth. The headmaster of Hogwarts was afraid of him. The rest was a blur. The claim he had been working for Voldemort the whole time, how he was a danger to the wizarding world. The trial that was not a trial, the sentence that was worse than death. A lifetime of misery tormented not only by Voldemort's visions but also by the Dementors.

Harry groaned in pain as he drug himself towards the cot, his body shaking and weak, it was slow going but he made it in the end. Squinting he could just make out Padfoot curled up in the corner whimpering to himself, tail between his legs, nose twitching. Harry knew he had to do something to escape this feeling, his mind was in tatters at this point, he felt almost transparent now, an aftereffect of overexposure to this place. Serious while physically ill at least had his soul intact, as a dog the Dementors would not feed off of him and as a man his madness helped shield him. Harry knew he was losing this battle... He had to do something...

Serius was asleep when he tried it again. Finding his center and quieting the frantic movement of his mind, he explored his magical core, diving deep within himself and letting all emotions and thoughts drift away. There was something there, something quiet and still. He moved towards it, reaching out and grasping hold. Fragile at first, delicate and then solid and true. He let it fill him up, and saw something, an animal, unlike any he had ever seen, it had long arching wings, armored scales down its sides and neck. The head was smooth and framed with a dark mane which tapered into a ridge down his back. His eyes were green and yellow, great horns grew from the base of his skull and spiraled upwards. Two strong, taloned arms held him up and the tale provided balance. He smelt the sea, the air, the earth and the deep fire below, he felt the magic within him, the power, the strength, he lost himself to it and let in enfold him.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thought that went through his head was that it was too close in the dark room he was in, overhead he could sense miles of metal and stone, the faint smell of water and sea air had him opening his beaked mouth to taste it. His breath thrummed in his throat, blue-gold scales expanding effortlessly like a snake's, a forked tongue flicked out and double lidded eyes blinked. He smelled something in the next cage and bending down he saw that it was a black dog, in the back of his mind the word "friend" registered. Balancing with tale, foot, and wing, the Wyvern reached forward with its talons and with very little effort batted away the bars and stone separating them. At the sudden sound, the dog leaped up to its feet barking madly. The dragon creature opened his mouth and churred quietly. Padfoot backed away into the corner and bared his teeth at the intruder. Moving closer, the Wyvern stretched out its paw and ran it carefully over the dog's fur, just as the boy Harry had done before. Padfoot recognized the gesture and a moment later it was Sirius Black standing there instead of the Grim.

His face split into a wide grin, one of the few he had ever shown since being trapped here as he took in the magnificent creature.

"You're Harry! Not James, Harry! Oh, oh wait till Mooney Sees you! Wait till everyone sees you!"

His eyes widened, breath caught in his throat as he looked into the hard clear eyes of the Wyvern.

"We can get out. Harry-Harry you can get us out!"

The dragon watched as the man moved to the gate and gestured at him to break the gate, in the back of his jumbled mind the Wyvern understood that they were trapped here and wanted out, that someone or many someones had put them here when he was different, when he was like the man, cocking his head he remembered other things, sights and smells, two different versions of the same people, a smiling red haired boy and then an angry hateful version, a warm old man that he loved and then a fearful one that sent him here. One thing he did know was that if he got away they would want to find him. They would try to trap him again. He swung his head around to see the man again, his only friend, the only one who cared if he lived or died, his wings spread out and he hissed at the bars of the door, his senses telling him that the disturbance in the cell had not gone unnoticed. He stepped forward and stood so that he could shield the man if danger came, as he blasted the door with a sweep of his tail off its hinges one thing was clear in his mind, he had to protect the dog-man, he had to protect Black, he was the only thing that was important.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius ran forward out of the cell, laughing and whooping, he was free, free from the cage he had been in for the last- how many years had he been trapped here? He didn't even know, he felt like an old man, weak and fragile, a feeling he had never experienced before. No one had been stronger when he was at Hogwarts, tears fell down his face even as he smiled and looked back at the magnificent reptilian creature that was his Godson. Every time he looked Black worried that this was all just a dream and that he had finally gone off the deep end. Well, if he was mad he hoped he never became sane again.

"Follow me pup, I can smell the way out! Come on! Harry, we have almost done it!"

Until this point, the prisoners had been separated from others kept on the opposite side of the guard's walkway. Sirius had not been aware of who was imprisoned with him in this wing, the only one he had been in contact with was Harry because their cells adjoined one another. Now that he was out he could hear the screams and gibberish of the people kept here.

"Harry Potter?"

Sirius froze, he had forgotten about Bella, the fact she existed.

The Wyvern turned towards the haggard woman and bared its teeth. Lestrange was either too insane to recognize the danger she was in or didn't care for her own safety anymore. She threw her hair out of her face and screamed with laughter. Her finger pressing on her arm. In the other cages, more Deatheaters leered at them. They too touched their dark marks.

The dragon that was Harry Potter suddenly let out a roar of pain, wings curling in, guarding his body, he kicked at his head, trying to escape from the agony, in his frenzy he crashed into the neighboring cells, killing the death eaters that were inside, Sirius ducked what would have been a fatal blow from the Wyvern's armored tail, Black didn't know what was happening, why Harry was acting this way. He ran forward as his Godson quieted and crouched down with a low whine, Sirius ran his hands over the scaled skin, looking for a wound, for a cause to the pain. He found nothing.

"What is it, Harry? What hurts? Where are you hurt?"

"You are too late Black! The Dark Lord is coming!"

Bellatrix laughed and blood oozed from her mouth as she died, crushed beneath the stone and steel.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am trying to go back and fix the misspellings of Sirius Black's name, I don't know why but my brain is determined to spell it as Serious instead of Sirius... If I continue to slip up ignore it lol. Anyway keep up the favs and reviews! They really help to motivate me! And check out my movie Dagon Troll World Chronicles on facebook, youtube, and on its website! Ok, on with the story!**

Harry couldn't open his eyes, he felt sick, like he might pass out from the burning in his skull. Slowly he became aware of someone speaking, what they were saying he couldn't tell, the pain spiked and he lurched forward with a snarl. Scales became skin and the massive wyvern changed back into a pale, sickly looking boy. Still clutching at his head he fell forward. Sirius caught his Godson before he could hit the ground and desperately started dragging him towards the smell of clean air and salt water. It wouldn't be long before the Dementors came, but Harry couldn't focus enough to worry about it. His head must be splitting open by now, damn it! He hadn't felt this much agony since the graveyard when Voldemort had touched his scar.

Black was jabbering in his ear, not making any sense and his tones varying from hysterical to encouraging to terrified. Harry groaned through his teeth, his eyes watering, stomach boiling. There was a high pitched laughter in his mind, a cold, cruel voice, it came from his own mouth. He couldn't stop it, he felt the joy at his own demise drawing nearer, could almost taste the blood of his own body, victory over his enemy was so close, so very close... Voldemorts thoughts and feelings rushed through him. His body shook with it.

Sirius nearly dropped the youth as he thrashed around like a madman, screaming with a sick twisted peal of mirth one minute, and weakly sobbing and shaking the next, half carrying his Godson down the many dark dank halls that housed the wizarding worlds damned, Padfoot tried to get them to an exit before they were both caught.

Suddenly there was the cold fear, the sadness and loss, that they had grown so familiar with during their time trapped here, Sirius froze, watching in horror as the black hooded creatures drifted towards them. Mist and frost came before them, as it touched his skin Sirius crumpled to his knees rocking back and forth with his arms clasped over his head. Fighting the pain Harry pushed himself upright and gasped at the sight before him. Even without his glasses he knew the Dementors were there, and without a wand, they were helpless against them...


	6. Chapter 6

Even with a wand it would have been impossible, there were no good, happy thoughts left in him to fight back with, and his Godfather was even worse off than he was. All he had was desperate hope, something he clutched at as the darkness threatened to overcome it. Pulling himself to his feet and leaning on the metal wall Harry raised his hand and focused on protecting his only friend left in the world, and getting him out.

A blue/green light poured from his palm, spreading out in the ghost form of his Aimagus, wings spread, mouth open in a silent roar. Harry collapsed shaking, as he watched the strange patronus pressed the Dementors back, he blinked, trying to clear his eyes and mind, he wouldn't be able to do that again, not as weak as he was now, they had to get out, fast!

Harry crawled to Sirius and grasped his shoulders, whispering hoarsely in his ear.

"Come on Padfoot, we have to change back, we can't get past them otherwise, you can do it mate, change into the Grim, come on..."

Sirius moaned out something that sounded like "Dementors"

"No, its ok, they left, they aren't here now, but they will be back-"

Harry gasped as the drain on his magic pulled at him, up ahead the Wyvern patronus wavered and pulsed, keeping their death at bay for a little while longer.

He had to get Sirius moving, with a deep breath and possibly the last of his magic, Harry changed into his Animagus and staggered to his feet. The Dementors hissed as the ghostly creature fighting them evaporated, and they felt the pull of Sirius's despair. The dragon creature beat its wings at them fiercely and stood in front of the man huddled on the floor, opening it's mouth it let out a screaming roar that split the rock underfoot. The fact that Black didn't seem to even hear it was a testament to how far gone he was. Harry knew he didn't have a chance to fight off the Dementors and still manage to protect his Godfather, at a loss for a better idea, he bent, scooped the man up in his jaws and ran.

The Dementors didn't have a chance to attack, somewhat corporal, the powerful wing beats of the Wyvern's wings drove them to the sides as it rushed past. The glided after in pursuit but were soon outdistanced, as their influence faded, Sirius stopped mumbling and began to be more aware of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that there were sharp teeth poking him through his clothing and that a large forked tongue was curled around his arm. Thinking he was being eaten by some strange lizard creature he let out a shriek and struggled to get loose. Afraid of harming the man, the Animagus stopped it's mad dash for freedom and set him down carefully on the ground. Sirius lay there, a bit bloody from one of the sharp teeth accidentally cutting him Harry noticed with regret and stared up at him in fear. It took several moments that they didn't have for him to calm down.

"Harry?"

The Wyvern cocked it's head, with the pain, fear, and general pressure that was Azkaban clouding his mind he had almost forgotten that he had a name. Slowly memories started coming back and the Wyvern nodded it's head. Sirius reached out and touched Harry's foot as though to make sure that all of this wasn't a part of his imagination before grinning.

"I thought we were both- both going to be-"

He laughed and tossed the dirty mess that was his hair out of his face. Rotten teeth glinted as he smiled.

"Doesn't matter now, does it? I'll change, we can go back to the business of escaping and all that..."

Harry winced as the voice in his head started up again, but for the most part, he managed to ignore it, for some reason the encounter with the Dementors had made it easier to block the pain. He waited as the man changed into a black dog before they started moving again, the smell of clean air and salt water was stronger, it filled both of them with hope that finally, they might be able to escape...


	7. Chapter 7

The dog ran ahead of him, pausing in its flight only to glance back and make sure that the dragon creature was still following from behind. The Wyvern was chomping its jaws in frustration and pain, sometimes whipping to the side to snap at something that wasn't there. Black thoughts and whispers and faces spun around inside its head, at these times it took the barking of the mutt to get him back to the task at hand: getting the hell out of here!

Behind them, their superior hearing caught wind of pursuit. It spurred them to run faster. Suddenly the dog skidded to a halt after rounding a corner, with a yelp it turned and ran to cower under the larger animagus. The Wyvern lowered its head protectively over the grim and raised its vast wings, for there, in the bowels of Azkaban prison, was the dark lord Voldemort and his followers.

Not many things could stun or surprise Tom Riddle but for once, he was at a loss for words or actions. His mind couldn't comprehend what was happening, and in that moment's hesitation, the Wyvern attacked.

He didn't like the smells of these creatures, they smelled sickly and rotten, especially the pale one in front, all the hatred and pain came from here. The Dragon reared up and opened its mouth, the hot burning in his throat felt good, it burned away the agony in his mind, his second eyelids closed protecting him from the green flames issuing from his maw. The creatures fell back, screaming as their skin melted off their bones, the one at their center blocked most of the fire, snarling at him, fighting back. There was a flash of red light, the animagus leaped in the air, biting at its flank where scales were sliding off flesh, the dog under its feet started barking and charged forward at the site of the dragon's blood. In a sudden fury, the grim bounded towards Voldemort and bit down on his wand arm, tearing the thin skin and cracking bone with his sharp teeth.

Voldemort let out a vicious scream of rage and suddenly had a knife in his hand, he brought it down on the dogs head but missed as the animagus twisted, only managing to make a shallow cut down the animal's face, the dog hung on, snarling and growling at the enemy that dared harm its companion, the few seconds that it took for Voldemort to raise the knife again was all the time the Wyvern needed to attack, the armored tail struck the dark lord in his side, throwing him into the wall. The Grim picked itself up off the ground, blood in its mouth, grinning savagely, ready to finish the job. Both animals could smell their preys fear, it drove them mad, Together, both creatures bore down on Tom Riddle.


	8. Chapter 8

Voldemort slashed with both wand and knife, the Wyvern dug into him with its clawed feet, tearing into his body, even as the knife flashed down again and again, biting deep, splitting scale and horn, an ordinary weapon wouldn't have been able to cause such damage, but this was made from the fangs of the basilisk. It could pierce anything. Poison raced through the Dragon's veins, weakening it, slowly the fight dimmed in its eyes and it backed away, the dog stood in front of it, growling, even as the same poison worked to subdue its body as well. Voldemort slumped against the wall of the cell behind him and gasped for breath, he hadn't expected this and was too hurt to take advantage of the circumstances. He held his wand in his left hand, it shook even as he pointed it at the Dragon once more, teeth bared he muttered the curse.

The Wyvern arched its back and let out a scream, a scream that became human as the magic wove itself around him.

Harry Potter fell to the ground, a shivering heap of pain and misery. Curled in on himself, the boy moaned as he felt the chill of the Dementors come from the end of the corridor. The dog ran to him, sniffling and whimpering, a moment later Sirius Black knelt beside his Godson, cradling him to his chest and muttering insanely. Voldemort felt his strength give out and he closed his eyes, losing consciousness.

"Don't do this to me, James, we will get Madam Pomfrey, she will fix you up, don't worry, Dumbledore- No, Wait, not Dumbledore, not James, Harry, Harry! Oh Harry! They're coming Harry! They are coming and I can't save you! Oh God they- Oh God- oh God!"

Sirius began crying as he spoke, his head shaking from side to side, splattering blood on the wall and on the boy's face. The Dementors were coming, they were just around the corner, Sirius lost himself to his madness and dropping Harry scrambled into the corner, hands clasping his head as he rocked back and forth. Harry grunted as he struck the floor, rolling onto his side he felt something warm and wet run into his ear and down his neck. Squinting he crawled towards the body of Voldemort, his only thought: To escape from this place, save the man in the corner, and then sleep. Poison, cold in his veins, spreading out, making it hard to breathe, Harry gasped as his hand closed around his wands twin, green sparks shot from the end of it, a rush of warmth, of power, he sighed and then pulled himself towards his Godfather.

Taking hold of Sirius's arm, he closed his eyes and thought of a safe place, somewhere no one could harm them, even as the Dementors rounded the bend in the cell block and beheld them. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a sound like a lightning bolt. When the smoke cleared, the hall was empty. They were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus Snape throughout his long and rather odd life had very rarely experienced true panic. His first taste of the sensation had been when he had thought his casual one night stand with a teenage which in 7th year had ended with her being pregnant, (False alarm) the second when he had told Lilly Potter she was a Mudblood, and the third when he had discovered the dark lords plans for said woman after hearing the prophesy. It had been 16 years almost since he had last had an episode. However, when Harry Potter and Serius Black suddenly appeared bloody and unconscious on the floor of his dungeon classroom at Hogwarts, 5 minutes before midterm tests were scheduled to start, he could say without a doubt that he panicked.

When they both started to convulse and strangle to death from apparent poison he really lost it.

"Damn it- Damn it-Damn it! _Silencio- Cave inimicum-Fianto Duri-_ _"_

Snape with uncharacteristic speed rushed towards the door to the classroom and began a series of complex spells, alternating between swearing violently and muttering the incantations. With his cape billowing around his body, the potions master turned back to the two people bleeding out on the floor. Snape hissed out a particularly vulgar curse when he saw the state his two "Guests" were in. Potter had several deep gashes running down the length of his face, if they healed at all he would end up with several more scars to his name. His left side was also raw and bleeding, as though someone had taken a hot knife and simply sheared away the skin and muscle. Thin angular features and pale cold skin told of malnutrition and torment from his stay in the bowels of Azkaban Prison. Beside him, Sirius Black was shivering, from sickness, or poison was anyone's guess. He two was bleeding from a cut above his eye and looked more skeletal that human. Hastily slashing a diagnostic spell through the air, Severus learned just what was currently tearing through their bodies and his black eyes grew wide. He had to work fast. Before the Headmaster learned what had happened, before the Minister took them back to that hell. He had to get them out, but first, he had to save their lives.

Snape pulled Harry Potter away from the man and attended to him first, his reasoning being that he was worse off than Black and that Snape personally would prefer that if either of them were to kick the bucket it would be his former tormentor instead of the annoying youth. Withdrawing a vial from his breast pocket, he poured the liquid Pheonix tears over the boy's face, and then down his throat to counteract his other internal hurts, he also doused the ugly wound on his torso. once he was finished he began muttering a string of spells so fast that they were almost unintelligible.

 _"Anapneo-_ _Fianto Duri_ \- Anapneo _'Ferula_ _Vulnera- Sanentur"_

This done he then turned to Black, pouring the remainder of the vial onto the slice down his forehead and cheek. The Animagus had several broken ribs but those could wait. Until Snape figured out what to do, he would rescue both of the fugitives. Once most of the life-threatening issues were taken care of, the former Death Eater stood back and tried to come up with a decent plan of action, he couldn't get them out via Apperation, and all flu networks within the castle were monitored by Dumbledore. He couldn't transform them while they were in this state, and he had no allies that were sympathetic to the two prisoners. What he needed was a portkey, fast. But who could he trust?

Suddenly his eyes fell on his cabinet in the corner where the ingredients for Wolfsbane potion was located. Snape reached a long hand up to his brow and sighed. He did know someone who could help. Although he was loath to contact him for aid.


	10. Chapter 10

the werewolf dragged himself into the dark house, pale eyes staring forward, mouth dripping blood from the deer he had eaten. as the first bit of sunlight peeked over the mountains he curled in on himself, whimpering and whining as he became human once again.

Lupin hurt everywhere. His jaws hurt, his feet hurt, he was scratched, bruised, dizzy, his romp through the woods had really taken it out of him.

Carefully he made his way into his bedroom, cleaned himself up, put on new clothes and then collapsed onto his sofa with a mug of coffee. For some strange reason, he liked the Muggle flavor pumpkin spice better than the other wizarding alternatives. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

"Lupin!"

With a hoarse shout, the man in question fell backwards off the couch and spilled his drink all over himself.

"SHIT!"

"Lupin! You damned werewolf get over here!"

Nursing his burnt hand and arm, the former defense against the dark arts teacher crawled over to his fireplace where a very angry face with an overly large nose was glaring at him.

"Well, Professor Snape, what a pleasant surprise. You must forgive my appearance I had a rather bad night-"

"I don't like speaking with you either, but unfortunately present circumstances demands that I do so, I currently have Harry Potter and Serius Black bleeding out all over my classroom floor. I need a portkey. Now."

Lupin was gone in an instant, scrambling across the floor like a mad animal shouting over his shoulder-

"I'll be right there!"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry wasn't sure what was happening, he couldn't see anything, his whole body hurt, his mind was frantic and disjointed. The last thing he remembered was the cold, the deathly cold that had gripped him, the fear, and then the voices laughing in his head, there was a need to protect- something- no, someone- someone important to him- his- father? No Godfather, his father was dead, Godfather, Sirius, Sirius! Harry's fevered eyes flew open and landed on the dark, cloaked thing bending over what could only be the other animagus lying sprawled out a few yards away, his mind leaped to the fell guards of Azkaban and desperate fury filled his mind. With a cry that became a roar, Harry Potter attacked.

The last thing Snape and Lupin expected to happen when they tried to move the two wounded people on the floor, was for one of them to spontaneously transform into a dragon.

Lupin, halfway across the room having just arrived with the portkey in hand, was knocked off his feet by the long wings spreading out, he landed hard with a grunt behind the potion master's desk, and flopped there like a fish out of water while he tried to catch his breath. Snape meanwhile found himself face to face with an angry, disoriented, and wounded Wyvern's open maw, flames licking the back of its throat and heat issuing out before it in waves. In a split second his mind caught up with him and instantly he had the limp body of Sirius Black held up in front of him as a shield. The dragon paused, unsure, instincts raging in its mind, to kill, to protect, can't kill without protecting, can't protect if kill. It stepped back and lowered it's head growling and snapping its jaws warningly.

Snape was at the end of his rapidly fraying rope.

"Damn it Potter! You just had to go and do that didn't you? Why not just send a bloody owl to the minister and Albus Dumbledore that you are here? Would have been easier! Now they will know you and this idiot are here! I hope you have a few cells open in Azkaban because all four of us will be back there in a few hours if we don't get the hell out of here!"

Snape could tell very little, if any of this was getting through to the dragon-that-was-Potter and that if any action was to be taken the time had come to do it.

"LUPIN! GET OVER HERE WITH THAT PORTKEY NOW!"

"I'm- ugh- Coming..."

Snape watched as the werewolf drug himself out from behind the furniture and staggered to his feet. The wyvern kept its eye on him as he edged along the wall, its legs and wings shook and it kept shaking its head, not long now and it would collapse.

It was at that exact moment that the door to their left was blasted from its hinges, Snape let out a sharp hiss as his protective magic was broken, and Lupin found himself knocked forward under the dragon's feet and hurriedly scrambled out beside Snape.

The werewolf, the potions master and the Wyvern all stared in mirrored shock as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12

Snape had just enough time to throw the useless body of Sirius Black down beside Lupin and to draw his wand before the headmaster attacked. Spells shot back and forth so fast that the human eye couldn't keep up. Lupin got to his feet and stood beside his childhood nemesis and together they tried to hold off Dumbledore. Behind them the Wyvern crouched, hissing and snapping at them if they came too close, it was too weak to stand anymore, but hell be damned if it didn't keep Black safe.

"I never expected this of you, Severus. All this time, after all I have done to protect you from the ministry and from Voldemort, I trusted you."

Dumbledore's attacks became even more violent and green began to color the air between them.

Snape didn't let up on his curses for a moment, but his answer was still heard over the sound of the battle.

"I always was good at being a double agent, why should it surprise you now? My loyalty was always to Lilly Potter and her son, when you threatened him you made me your enemy. You miscalculated old man, and trusting me was your first mistake."

Lupin cast a quick shield in front of Snape as a killing curse shot out of the headmaster's wand, since the potions master had just cast the same charm they managed to hold the devastating spell back, but this only gave Dumbledore the chance he needed.

A second later there was an agonized scream from behind them.

Snape turned and saw Harry Potter writhing on the ground, blue chords of magic burning into him, around his neck and chest, constricting, the boy gasped as the breath was forced from his body- Without thinking the potions master dropped his shields and raced to Potter's side- Dumbledore raised his wand to strike Snape while he was defenceless-

"No!"

Teeth bared and with a speed that shouldn't have been possible, Lupin charged the Headmaster, it had not yet been an hour since the moon had set and he had turned back into a human, the savage wolf was still just below the surface, lending superior strength and agility, Dumbledore was hard-pressed to defend himself from the assault and was forced back, away from the others, Lupin attacked with wand, tooth, fist, and claw, when he saw his chance he took it, grasping the frail old body and throwing it out into the hall where students clustered and gathered. Screams broke out and the children ran as the werewolf bore down on the headmaster.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermoine and Ron had been headed down to the dungeons with the other students when Dumbledore appeared and without a word, pushed passed them, drew his wand and aimed it at the closed door to the potions class. There was a flash of light, and then an explosion that caused all the young wizards to drop to the floor with their hands over their heads, it was hardly 5 seconds later that a full out war began right there in the passageway, random curses shot out into the crowd, one unmistakable green streak hit Lavender Brown and she fell motionless to be trampled by her classmates. Ron crouched down low over Hermione, protecting her with his body, while to his left amid all the destruction Luna Lovegood stood there watching everything curiously.

When The Headmaster came flying out and crashed into the far wall followed closely by their former defense against the dark arts teacher who was a known werewolf, everyone began to panic. Dumbledore picked himself up off the floor and drew his wand, his eyes were cold and hard, gone was the kindly grandfather act, here was the master mage that had defeated Grindelwald and who was feared throughout the wizarding world. Reaching beneath his robes he brought out a short knife and held it in his other hand as he faced off with his enemy. Hermione and Ron noticed the blood running down the Headmaster's brow, and drawing their own wands they advanced to stand beside him. As they did so, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom mirrored them, moving to stand behind the disheveled and desperate form of Remus Lupin. Betrayal flashed across master and student, friends stood against friends. All the while in the Potions room beyond Snape struggled to save Harry Potter's life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a note from the author, Lupin did teach at the school during their third year, however, he taught Harry how to do a Patronus because he had learned that Dementors were starting to rebel against the ministry and thought it prudent to do so in case Harry ran into them in future, he also was unfortunate enough to forget to take his monthly potion and turned into a werewolf and was subsequently fired. Also the reason the last chapter was so short was that I wrote it while sitting in Math class before a quiz. (Like with most quizzes I didn't study for anything and still got 97% because I am a genius. ) Anyway, onwards and upwards!**

Snape cursed as he physically dragged the chords off of the boy's body, gritting his teeth against the pain as it burned into his flesh. This was a curse of his own design, modified and warped by the Headmaster, this was a blow not only to Potter, but also on a personal level to himself. Gasping the Potions master threw the fell ropes away. His hands had been burned to the bone, his left more so than his right. It was agony to grip his wand and point it at the portkey, as much as he regretted leaving the werewolf behind (not that much admittedly) he couldn't risk the boy's life. laying himself over both Potter and Black, Snape hissed out the summoning spell and caught the old boot when it flew towards his arm. A moment later there was no one in the dungeons.

Lupin panted through his bared teeth, looking quite mad, Neville kept a wary eye on him, he wished he wasn't in this situation, but if Luna was going to fight against three of the most powerful wizards and witches he knew, then he damn well was going to stay and help her. He just hoped he wouldn't get turned into a werewolf in the process. Luna was for once dead serious and focused on the fight at hand, she had even discarded her copy of the Quibbler in favor of freeing up her hands. Her thin wand pointed directly at Ron who looked ready to kill. Remarkably, it was Hermione that attacked first, and she aimed for Lupin. The former defense against the dark arts teacher was caught off guard, his focus had been on Dumbledore, not on the young girl he had taught and praised during their third year. Her spell stuck home, and it was devastating. A silver spike shot from her wand, it hit Lupin just as he rushed to attack Dumbledore, going deep into his side, had her aim been just a few inches higher it would have killed him. With an inhuman scream, Lupin fell, kicking and twisting as the metal burned his insides and skin, through the water streaming from his eyes, the werewolf saw Ron being struck down by Luna, transformed into a Murtlap and scurrying away, Hermione tried to attack Luna but Neville went for her first, the girl let out a shrill cry as one of his spells hit her shoulder. Dumbledore and Luna aimed their wands at each other, even as she came to stand over the downed man on the ground. Lupin was next to helpless, dog-like whimpers and growls came from his throat every time he tried to move, he tried and failed to drag himself up and finally resigned himself to stay where he was. Panting in a pool of his own blood, he tried to move his shaking hand into his robes to find his wand. All the while the battle raged above him.

Luna was a blur, she ducked and blocked spells coming at her with a flurry of movement that was dizzying, never leaving the side of the former defense against the dark arts teacher, her long blond hair was like a mane and stood up around her face, charged with the electricity that was in the air. Dumbledore kept trying to close the distance between them, to get a shot at the man she was trying to protect but each time her attacks sent him back. The spells she used were like none either man had ever seen before, some issued out like a pink cloud, causing Dumbledore to choke and cough, others turned into animals that ran to their mistresses enemy and fought for her. Colored flashes of light shot between the two warriors, it was only after Neville fell with a cry, having been hit by Hermione with a bone-crushing spell in his legs, that things changed. Luna turned to the boy she loved, momentarily distracted by his pain, that was all the opening that Dumbledore needed, he shot a curse at her chest, an instant later the front of her robes turned red with blood. Luna looked mildly surprised as she fell, her light body crumpled beside the werewolf and in agony, Lupin placed his arm over her, trying to shield her from further harm.

Hermione came to stand beside Dumbledore, having finished off what she had started with Neville. Aside from the wound on her shoulder and a scratch on her hairline, she was unhurt. Dumbledore had blood running down into his eyes even as he raised his wand to point down at the two of them.

"You should have known better than to come here Remus, this school is no place for a werewolf."

Lupin gasped for breath, his arm shook, he could barely feel his legs, all he could think of was how Luna's long pale hair was turning dark with a mixture of their blood. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair, she was so young, it shouldn't end like this for her, not for her. He had made so many mistakes, he had hurt so many people, he deserved this, but not someone so young. Where was Harry? Did Snape get him out? Was all of this for nothing? He let out a choked sob as Dumbledore stared down at them.

Lupin had never hated someone so much in his life.

Blood was in his mouth as he spoke. His voice was deep, it was a snarl, a wolf's voice.

"How could you do it? She- She is a student! How- Why?"

Dumbledore's face was impassive, hard, cold. How he had ever looked up to this man was a mystery.

Lupin's eyes turned to Hermione, the source of his pain, more tears fell from his face as he looked at her. His heart broke for her.

"Hermione, he was your friend, your friend..."

The young witch flinched when he said this. She knew of whom he spoke. But it changed nothing.

Dumbledore turned to her, and nodded.

"Would you care to do the honors Miss Granger?"

Hermione swallowed and then raised her wand to point directly at Luna.

"My pleasure Headmaster."


	15. Chapter 15

Lupin tried to kick, tried to get in front of Luna who's breath was slowing down even as Hermione prepared to kill her. There was absolutely nothing he could do to stop this from happening, he was helpless and hurt, dying himself actually, panting quickly like a scared dog the werewolf could feel his strength running out with his blood, all the while Dumbledore stood impassively behind his brightest student, almost bored as he waited for this latest annoyance to be resolved not by his hand as usual, but by an innocent one. He was destroying Hermione, what she had been, what she might have become, it was all twisted and tainted now, not wishing to disappoint one of the greatest wizards of all time, someone who was reportedly the leader of the light, Hermione stilled herself, and raised her wand.

"Avada-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

There was a flash of light and Hermione was thrown away from them at the wall, her head struck the stone and she slid down to lie sprawled out on the ground, blood running down her face into her hair. Dumbledore had his wand raised and pointed at their attacker, but for the first time in his life he looked shocked and hurt, Lupin struggled to turn his head to see who had come to save them, what he saw stunned him as good as any spell could have done.

Minerva McGonagall, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, Hagrid, Trelawney and the little Flitwick stood there, wands (And pink umbrellas) at the ready. Lupin choked on his own blood and on his relief. They were saved.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok so I have been getting mild flack for the story plot and character interactions ECT. For one thing this is AU so I can do what I want lol, but for another I wanted to do something a bit different from usual, and to explore character personalities and possibilities. So if Hermione is evil and Dumbledore is evil that's my call and while I am a fan of both characters I like to switch things up. As for inconsistencies in my plot such as the apperation in and out of Hogwarts and endless magic,, I claim the right to add these things into my story because A I think Harry was probably one of the most powerful wizards that ever lived, and there are literally so many inconsistencies in the movies and books that mine seem like nothing. To name a few when Quirrel runs in screaming troll in the dungeons, Dumbledore says to the students to go to their dorms, the Slitherins are literally living down in the dungeons. Also why get rid of a time turner? And why doesn't Shape keep a vial of Phoenix tears around when he works every day around a maniac with a giant poisonous snake? Just wondering here. So if you don't like certain characters being evil or misguided and you are a stickler for the rules, don't read it. This is my story written for your amusement. Either read it and be happy, or leave and get over it!


	17. Chapter 17

"I don't recall scheduling a teacher's conference Minerva, are you sure you understand what you are doing?"

Dumbledore looked mildly afraid for a moment, but then his usual calm cold mask settled over his face. He came to stand beside Lupin and the downed form of Luna, he never took his eyes off of the others. McGonnagal leveled her gaze on him and her mouth twisted into a sneer that Snape would have been proud of.

"Oh, we know exactly what we are doing Albus. We have been questioning your judgment for some time now, I think it is time to relieve you of the office of Headmaster. And as the leader of this war."

Hagrid came to stand beside the Headmistress and his face was a snarl. "The portraits said you tried to hurt Harry! You bloody bastard-"

Red and black sparks flew from the end of his umbrella, he started forward ready to rip Dumbledore limb from limb, but he was stopped by Sprout and Hooch, who kept him back with careful glances at Dumbledore, their main concern was to save Lupin and Luna, and with a mad giant and an evil power-hungry wizard fighting overtop of them they would both be killed, Hagrid knew and remembered this and allowed himself to be positioned back in the line, the teachers waited for a signal from the Headmistress.

Lupin choked and coughed, curling around the spike in his stomach, trying to ease the pain. He had never been in such agony and knew he would be of little or no use in the oncoming fight. But maybe he could do something, Dumbledore was as powerful a match as all the teachers combined, they would be killed and hurt if he didn't give them some sort of an edge.

Gathering his strength, Lupin kicked his foot out and hit the back of Dumbledore's knee.

The old sorcerer cursed and stumbled forward, with a slash of his wand Lupin fell back with a scream as another gash appeared on his face, but he had done it, during that brief distraction the other teachers attacked.

It was a war zone, the most skilled fighters went for Dumbledore, trying to draw him away from the two wounded and probably dying people on the floor, Madam Pomfrey, Sprout and Trelawney tried to get around the fight to help them.

Lupin was dimly aware of Luna being pulled out of his grasp, he started and reached for her afraid that Dumbledore had returned to them and was going to finish her off, when his hand was grasped by the warm dry one of Trelawney, her coke bottle glasses that enlarged her eyes to magnificent proportions were an inch away from his nose as she peered down at him.

"This is not your time, the wolf does not stop running today."

Lupin could no longer hold his head up, he surrendered to his weakness and lay back, opting to let the others take over where he couldn't anymore. Behind Trelawney and Sprout he could see the battle raging on, Hooch was down, her legs appearing broken and a trickle of blood running down her brow from where she struck the floor, Flitwick was also hurt, leaning against the wall he tried to ease his rapid breathing, half of his face was burned beyond recognition and his right arm, his wand arm, was mangled. McGonagall and Hagrid were the only ones left fighting, the old headmistress was an indistict shimmering mass, whatever spell she had cast seemed to be filtering out whatever curses Dumbledore was sending her way so that she was only mildly affected by them, her answering hits were aimed to kill, transfigure, or maim in some horrible way. Hagrid had both of his eyes squeezed shut, blood ran under the lids, but still he fought, roaring out his rage as he charged and struck at where he thought Dumbledore was, it was a frightening sight to behold, Lupin wached them in awe, even as madam Pomphrey worked to stabalize Luna and turned to him to try to remove the metal spike that was slowly poisoning him.


	18. Chapter 18

Lupin's body was beginning to slow, curled in on himself, he only jerked a little when Madam Pomphrey removed the spike in one quick movement, instantly trying to stem the blood flow with her magic, beside her Trelawney mumbled and murmered to herself, reaching down and stroking Luna's bloodstained hair over and over again as she rocked back and forth. Behind the two of them, Dumbledore and McGonnagal ducked and twisted around each other, the old woman's green robes billowed around her body as she fought to keep a barrier between the healers and the headmaster, red ran into her eyes and stained them, she blinked trying to see clearly but it was impossible, Dumbledore was also wounded but not as badly, over beside the wall Hagrid lay unmoving, having been struck with some unknown spell that none of them recognized. The battle was winding down, and things did not look good...

McGonagall panted as she moved closer to them, her gaze fixed on the headmaster as he slowly regained the ground she gave up.

"How much longer Poppy?"

From his haze of pain and confusion Lupin recognized from her voice that she didn't have much left to give, the battle was nearly over. They were going to lose. His breath sounded wet and choked, with one shaking hand he reached out and took Madam Pomfrey's hand in his own, she met his eyes fearfully, she was terrified. He had never in all his time at Hogwarts seen her like this... Blood came from his mouth when he tried to speak...

"Go... Take her... Save Luna... Leave me..."

Poppy opened her mouth to argue when suddenly there was a flash of light and a cry of pain, turning the school nurse beheld the fall of the headmisstress at the hands of the headmaster, McGonagall collapsed to the ground, her face turned away from them, but all could see the blood pooling around her neck and head, a severing charm, exactly placed and deadly, tears poured from Pomfrey's eyes, in a last desperate act to save her patients she errected a shield around them all, staying off their deaths by mere seconds. Dumbledore stepped up to the blue energy and raised his wand, gathering his strength.

Lupin let out a groan of pain and curled up, trying to press on his wound, to ease the pain, he couldn't bear it, the wolf in him snarled, trying to find the source of the agony, he held it in check trying to keep from harming anyone else in his fear and desperation.

"The ones to combat the evil of our world unite,"

The voice was that of Trelawny, but at the same time, it was not she that had spoken, Lupin saw her rise jerkily to her feet, swaying as she turned to face Dumbledore on the other side of the shield. As they all watched light began to seep from her eyes and mouth, Lupin gasped in pain and wonder, even Dumbledore took a step back in alarm as she spoke again.

"Tonight the finall battle begins, old alliances are severed and new are forged..."

Dumbledore let out a snarl as he released his spell, it struck the sheild and a crack appeard even as Pomfrey screamed and tried to strengthen her protective forcefield around them. The light ran over the ground and mingled with Lupin and Luna's blood, as soon as it touched them, they arched their backs and writhed, in such burning pain that they forgot what was happening or where they were, all the while Trelawny continued in her growling raspy voice, creating a new prophecy.

"Tonight the truth is brought to light, and the darkness is revealed..."

Another crack, the shield broke, and Pomfrey fell beside her charges, the light gathered around her as well...

"The time of doom has come... All that we know has changed... The end is coming..."

Dumbledore's curse struck her in the chest, and in an instant their was a flash of blinding light, when all had cleared, Lupin, Pomfrey, and Luna were gone, all that was left were the still bodies of those that had defended Harry Potter and those that believed and loved him, as their blood stilled and their skin grew cold, the headmaster of Hogwarts turned and went back to his offices, he had to decide what was to be done...


	19. Chapter 19

Harry became aware of frantic voices around him, of pugnant smoke, the smell of burning herbs, his whole body hurt, litteraly every part of him was in pain. His mind was dull and indistinct. It was dificult to think, and frankly he got the feeling it was better not to remember what had happened, to continue if only for a little while with this current blankness. At least that was what he thought before he heard Serius speak.

"Its going to be alright James, its going to be ok, you fell off your broom is all, Poppy will fix you up, your going to be alright, don't worry, don't worry"

Harry opened his eyes and tried to move, instantly fire broke out through his veins and he cried out weakly, a pathetic sound, he fell back into Serius's arms and turned his head into the other man's chest, trying to work through the pain. His Godfather's tears made the top of his head wet. The rocking helped a little, but not much. It felt as though someone had poured liquid metal into his blood and it had scorched him from the inside out. He became aware of more voices, they seemed to come from the other side of the room, he tried to focus on them as a distraction.

"We're losing him-"

"Give me that vile! Now!"

"Snape- She is going into shock-"

"We need more blood-"

"Remus damn you breathe! Don't you dare!"

Remus... Remus... That name ment something important...

Sirius made shushing sounds and then started in again about brooms and house points, Harry wished he could think a little better, everything was so- Drugs... He had been drugged, thats why he couldn't focus or move, he had been drugged...

"No- no- no- You damned werewolf! Where is that fight huh? Where is that strength? Use the wolf Lupin use it!"

Harry slowly turned his head and opened his eyes to look...

The other side of the room was hell. Blood splattered the walls and the people working on the two somethings on the tables. He couldn't make out details, just blurred shapes and red blurs, but the smell was powerful, there was no doubt what the red blur was, Harry suddenly placed the name Lupin when Serius gave a shudder and muttered about Mooney and marauders.

"No..."

His own voice was barely heard over the noise, it was hardly worthy to be called a voice. He remembered Lupin, at the trial that was not a trial when he was sentenced to life in Azkaban, screaming and fighting the guards trying to get to him, being drug out of the courtroom screaming, all the while trying to tell Harry that he believed him, that he believed that he was innocent and that he would get him out. This memory came as a shock, he had forgotten it completely, he wondered if it was because of the dementors, if they had taken the memory, if there were other memories he had lost...

Did it matter? Lupin was going to die... Dumbledore had killed him... Dumbledore...

A sob was in his throat, he had no will to fight it, he was so weak that the only thing keeping him up was Serius's arms crossed over him, holding him, protecting him...


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, at long last I have returned, another semester passed, 4.0 again as usual. Dropped math because after that one great test score I started flunking, not that you guys care right? Bring on the pain anguish and agony for our favorite characters your all shouting am I right? Anyway, reviews and favs are really helpful, they keep me going and give me a reason to indulge in mad rampaging feats of written chaos. Ok, so where we left off Remus was dying, Luna was dying, Harry might be dying, Sirius is in bad shape, and a whole slew of characters have bit the dirt. For those wondering what happened with Trelawney I have no idea, she just decided to do that and took us all by surprise and I couldn't stop her. Ok, so what is about to happen is more demented madness, bear with me, no flack unless I forget how to spell someone's name, this is my story, my rules, the characters can do what they want and be evil if they want. Enjoy and review!**

Snape had never worked so hard in his life, sweat poured down into his eyes from his hairline, his scorched hands shook violently, he was very nearly frantic in his attempts to save Lupin and Luna, here in the werewolf's small house near the forest he was bereft of his potions, with the exception of what he had on his person which consisted of little more than anti toxins and various healing concoctions to aid in the aftermath of the cruciatus curse. He had nothing save his memory and extensive knowledge to fall back on to help the two dying people before him. Poppy tried to help best she could, but she was almost as bad off as he was, mainly all she could do was press on wounds and mutter spells from where she lay alongside the young blonde witch Lovegood.

Once again Snape jabbed his wand into the deep puncture in the werewolf's side, fearing the lack of response he received when his magic poured into it, painful magic that should have sent the man into screaming convulsions but did little more than make him twitch. Lupin's skin was pale, and the shivers that wracked him had quieted down to a few short bursts of movement before he went still again. No matter what the potion's master did he couldn't stop the bleeding, or the poison that had come from the silver spike described to him by Poppy.

Over in the corner Black and Potter clutched one another, lost in delirium and madness.

Suddenly there was a snarling tearing sound and Snape jumped back as Lupin's body arched, his eyes were golden and wolf-like, his teeth snapping, the wolf thrashed against the constricts of its human host trying to escape death, beside him Poppy grasped the limp form of Luna and tried to pull her away, it was this movement that caught the werewolf's attention, with a strength that the dying man should not have possessed, Lupin reached forward and snatched the girl's body to himself, holding it to his chest, snarling at them as he backed away into the corner, crouched down and trembling he watched them even as the blood ran down from his torn stomach over the dying student he held.

Snape moved so that Poppy was behind him, reaching out and pointing his wand directly at the half-transformed werewolf in front of him. This was something he knew nothing about, something that should never have happened, how was the wolf able to come out after the full moon during the day? Why wasn't he attacking them? Why wasn't he tearing into the poor girl and devouring her?

The wolf snarled at them again, in his arms, Luna hung like a doll, her long stained hair pooling on the ground, with ragged movements Snape saw that the beasts hand was cradling her head, consciously turning it so that she could breathe and not knock against any hard surface. With dawning realization he realized that the eyes watching him were almost intelligent, more so than an animal, not as much as a man, perhaps Lupin still had some control over the wolf.

Snape stepped forward and was met with a deep gurgling snarl.

He stopped and held up his wand again, clearing his throat he spoke.

"We mean you no harm. Can you understand me?"

Behind him he heard Poppy gasp as the wolf spoke back.

"YYYYYYEEEESSSS... UUUUNNNDDDERRRSTANNNDDD... NOOO HURRRRT GGGGGIIIRRRLLLLL... IIII KKKKIIILLL IIIFFFF HUUURRRTT GGGGGIIIRRRLLL."

Snape swallowed and lowered his wand, he watched as his hand shook.

"I will not hurt the girl. You are both going to die if I can't stop the bleeding. I can't stop the bleeding if you don't let me work. Do you understand?"

Blood poured down from the werewolf's open jaws as it nodded. Some of it Snape saw ran into the wound on Luna's chest. His heart nearly stopped as he realized what that meant. Even if he saved them, there would be two werewolves instead of one.

The wolf was speaking again.

"LLLLLUUUPPPIN DDDDYYYIIINNNG... NNNNOOOO LLLLUUUPPPIINNN NOOO WWWWOOOLLLLFFF... IIII... IIIII MMMUUUSSSTTTT SSSAAVVVEE PPPUUPPP... PPPUUUPPP DDDYYYIINNNGGG... PPPPUUUPPP SSSMMEELLLL LLLIKKKEE DDDEAAATH..."

The wolf's eyes were dulling rapidly, and its legs wavered where it stood, Snape reached forward and caught Luna before the werewolf could fall on her, mindful of the sharp teeth inches from his arm as the wolf collapsed to the ground and began to transform again.

Snape held his fingers against the girl's throat, her pulse was rapid and her skin hot, his breathe caught when he looked at her mouth which was open, there, innocently gleaming, were rows of sharp canine teeth... With shaking hands he reached up and pulled back one eyelid. Her pupils were white, and glinted silver like the full moon.


	21. Chapter 21

_Mc Gonnagal placed herself between the crumpled forms of Lupin and Luna, trying to give the other teachers enough time to tend to them and get them out, she cast a careful glance at Hermione, who was just beginning to move again, it killed her to have had to do that to a student but she had seen no other option. Her wand remained trained on Dumbledore, for the moment, however, she couldn't get a shot in without accidentally hitting Hagrid._

 _The giant was a roaring savage mess, blood poured from his eyes and into his beard, his hands were torn and his breath came out sounding like ragged growls. He threw punch after punch at Dumbledore and had the old man not kept blocking him with shielding spells he would have been dead by now. As it was both were at a standstill, the headmaster couldn't cast any offensive curses without leaving himself open to attack, and Hagrid couldn't get past the spells protecting Dumbledore._

 _Hagrid continued to pound on the transparent shield, roars of anger and hatred, bloodied fists the size of small barrels hitting the magic again and again as he screamed._

 _"YOU TRIED TO KILL HARRY! YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!"_

The boy with the scar on his forehead opened his eyes... For the first time in forever, he felt warm. For a moment he stared at the ancient wooden beams that held up the ceiling, the creases in them seemed to sooth his frayed mind, what had been before didn't seem to matter, in fact, nothing seemed to matter. His thoughts were simply drifting by, untouchable and distant. Slowly sensations returned, smells, sounds, his own heart beating, his own breathe, the muffled illegible voices from somewhere through the walls. Harry Potter became aware of the hand resting gently in his own. The hand belonged to the man he had spent an eternity in hell with, the only person in his mad world that he cared about and who still somehow cared about him. Sirius Black lay folded half on and half off of a chair that had been pulled over to the side of the bed. His Godfather's long black hair spread out over the sheets, when had it been cut last? This thought bothered Harry and he worried over it, over how someone's hair could grow so long. It was only later, when things began to clear that he would realize his own hair had passed down below his shoulder-blades. For some time the boy just lay there, pushing back the evil memories and observing his insane would-be guardian. Sirius had dark places below his eyelids, his skin was snow white and nearly see-through. Blue veins crisscrossed over his face and neck, the rough hand he held was still bloody from scrabling at the stones and bars of their cage. Harry closed his eyes and stroked the head laying beside him, much as he had Padfoot during those long endless nights and days they had spent together in Azkaban.

"We crashed out Sirius... We made it..."

His voice was a croaking growl, and he became aware of a desperate need for water. Not wanting to wake the man sleeping in the chair, Harry tried to lift himself up, apart from his arms shaking and feeling as though the room was slowly tilting to the left, he felt alright. Better than he had in a long time. Even the hollow feeling in his chest didn't worry him for the time being, at least he wasn't reliving his worst memories. Walking was a hard but do-able feat, and after a time Harry had managed to get himself over to the door, and then into the hall in search of a drink. The house he was in was not one he was familiar with, this fact was realized dimly and apathetically. Harry didn't really care if Voldemort himself was in the next room as long as he would give him a drink. A few years ago the very thought of the dark lord was enough to keep him up at night with worry, he could remember the feeling of protective fondness and determination he would get when he spent time with his friends Ron and Hermione, how he would balk at the thought of either of them hurt, and thinking how evil and heartless Voldemort was to try and kill innocents such as them. Harry remembered those feelings and youthful imaginings with a scoffing smile on his face. The black and white of the world as he had seen it was all a lie. His friends had turned on him, those he loved had betrayed him, those he trusted had lied. Maybe the problem wasn't that Voldemort didn't have a heart, but that he had one that had been hurt one too many times.

This notion had been in his mind for a while now, and if the madman wasn't always trying to kill him, he would have found himself feeling sorry for him. At this point Harry didn't care about right or wrong, light or dark, at this point it didn't matter who attacked him, he would defend himself from all of them, and kill anyone he had to. Azkaban had both numbed and hurt him, it had stolen something from him he could never hope to have back. Now all that mattered was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the two men that had known and loved his father, that had known and loved him unconditionally. They were all he had left and all that he needed. Fuck all the rest of them. He would not let them hurt him again. He would never again be weak.

The young shaking boy reached the next room and went inside, on the table next to the bed he found a pitcher of water, and it was only after he had taken his fill that he noticed what exactly was lying on the bed.

With a startled cry Harry fell back, scrambling away from the monster staring at him with familiar sad eyes from its hideous warped face. With a half smile that held no mirth but revealed many long pointed teeth, the creature spoke. His voice though deepened, was still gentle and wise.

"Hello Harry." Remus Lupin said.


End file.
